


Breaking Down the Walls

by maddemon



Series: The Adventures of Knife Cancer Plant (formerly Knife Gun Plant) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, look away if you cant handle sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddemon/pseuds/maddemon





	

The moment she entered the room she knew. He was right in front of her, with his reddish color. He was long and thin just like she liked.

"Brick," she whispered. 

He said nothing but the way the light was shining on him was enough. It took her three steps to reach him. She left a few delicate caresses on his side, all along his beautiful shape. 

He was cold but that only made her love him even more. She bit her lips before letting a soft "oh brick" escape her mouth. 

The brick did nothing nor respond to her passionate moans, after all he was just a brick. 

She was so focused on everything that Brick's texture made her feel that she didn't notice the danger. Brick was falling off. When he finally came off she didn't expect it. 

"Brick!" she cried, but there was nothing she could do for her lover. Brick was as broken as her heart.


End file.
